


A Hand Between Friends

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel kissed Meg after watching the pizza man in the porno ("Caged Heat", ep. 6.10). Since then, he's been watching more porn on his own, and he's being eaten up with desire and curiosity. He decides to turn to his closest human friends for help. Now it's up to Sam and Dean - will they give a hand to a friend in need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincestiel2013 Challenge on LiveJournal. Thanks to xsnappapplex and saltandbyrne for hosting the challenge!
> 
> Many, many, many thanks to my terrific beta, tolakasa, for the major assistance during the writing of this story!!

Sam and Dean were tooling down the road in the Impala when Cas spoke from the back seat. Dean just about drove off the road, but managed to regain control of the car swiftly. "Dammit, Cas!" he barked. "Warn a guy!"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I did not mean to distract you as you piloted your vehicle," Cas replied with his usual flat speech.

"It's okay, Cas. It just kinda . . . startles us sometimes when you materialize abruptly like that. What's up?" Sam said.

"It is a matter that only you and your brother can help me with," the angel replied gravely.

"Sure, dude, whatever we can do. What's the problem?" Dean said. "We can pull over in the next town and get a room, if we need to do some planning and research."

"Yes, I believe we will need a motel room. This vehicle is not going to be adequate." He glanced at Dean's face, which was darkening at the discussion of his 'baby' not being adequate. "I meant no dishonor to the Impala, Dean. It simply won't be suitable for this mission."

"We understand, Cas. No harm meant," Sam said soothingly. He heard Dean grinding his teeth a little, but then he quieted down as he drove, relaxing against the seat and singing along with the radio.

They finally reached the next town, going almost all the way through it before pulling off at a rinky-dink motel on the outskirts. Dean went in and got a room with two queens. The room was the usual fare - crappy decor, next-to-no amenities, and - as Dean determined after a test bounce - saggy mattresses.

With duffels brought inside and salt lines laid, Dean relaxed, propping himself up against the headboard of one bed while Sam lounged in a chair next to the rickety table. Castiel stood stiffly in the middle of the room. The Winchesters looked questioningly at each other before turning to address Castiel directly.

"So, Cas," Dean asked, "what is it that you need our help with?"

Castiel looked around the room while avoiding Sam's and Dean's eyes. For an emotionally stunted angel, he looked positively nervous. Sam frowned as he looked at Dean while gesturing at Castiel. Dean shrugged and shook his head, indicating that he had no clue either.

"Okay, I'm getting that you're uncomfortable about whatever the problem is, Cas, but ya gotta talk to us if we're gonna help you. Sam's psychic stuff is long gone, so the only thing that's gonna work here is words." Dean was sitting all the way up now, perched on the edge of the luridly colored bedspread.

Castiel remained unmoving for a few more minutes before he raised his hands, covered his face, and sighed. Dean and Sam both rose from their seats in surprise, approaching Castiel. "Cas, my God, what is it?" Sam said, concerned. "Tell us."

There was another long sigh, and then Castiel's hands dropped. His normally impassive face showed distress, and tears glimmered in the angel's eyes. "I am being tormented," Cas said quietly, "tormented day and night. These thoughts - depraved thoughts - are running constantly through my mind, and I am unable to make them cease. When I should be doing holy work, they are present. When I rest, they are present. I am unable to stop them, and they are driving me into a veritable fever of unholy desires."

The final phrase made Dean start. "Unholy . . . _desires_ , Cas?" His eyes cut over to Sam, who was standing there with his mouth agape. "Just what kind of thoughts are you having here?"

Castiel sank down into Sam's abandoned chair. "Carnal thoughts, Dean. Thoughts filled with physical pleasures and wanton acts. Acts that I can't even imagine are possible, yet I am unable to stop dreaming of them." He sighed heavily. "It all started back on that day when I learned so much from the pizza man."

 _Pizza man?_ Dean mouthed at Sam. _Pornos with angels_ , Sam mouthed back. Dean smacked his forehead in chagrin. "Uh, Cas, you mean when you had, uh, that big smooch with Meg? At the alpha prison? Yeah, I remember it now." Dean shuddered. " And now that I have, I'd like to forget it again." Sam shuddered as well.

"So, Cas . . . have you been watching porn again?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded, not raising his eyes from the floor. "Ever since the pizza man?" Another nod. "Often?" One more nod. "Every day?" Castiel brought a hand up to hide his eyes. 

"Yes, Dean, every day. I have become accustomed to appropriating empty hotel rooms and watching their sex program channels. It has been educational, but problematic as well." 

Sam blew out a breath. "Okay then, Cas, so you've been watching porn every day? Well, uh, have you been, uh, cleaning the pipes at all?" 

Castiel looked up, confusion clear on his face. "Why would I call a plumber, Sam? Would it be like calling the pizza man?" 

Sam groaned. Talking with Castiel was often like taking a left turn into the Twilight Zone. "Jerking off, Cas. Masturbating." The angel remained motionless. "Fuck, man, no wonder you're consumed with 'carnal thoughts.' Dude, you watch all that porn, you need a little relief." 

Dean chimed in. "It's not healthy to get your libido all jammed up like that. You're dealing with a lot of sexual pressure building up. Your junk, it ain't made for that. Must feel like you got bowling balls in there by now." Castiel whimpered softly. Dean rubbed a hand over his face - giving masturbation instructions to an angel was a little outside his pay grade. 

Sam spoke up again. "Okay, Cas, I think we got a handle on your . . . problem here. I just wonder . . . um, what . . . why did you come to _us_? I'm not sure what we can do to help you with this." 

Dean nodded as he said, "Pretty much you need to just," he gestured crudely with his right hand, "take care of business, and that's a solo activity. Table for one, know what I mean?" He hitched his belt up, looking completely uncomfortable as he muttered under his breath. "Damn, now I wish I'd cleaned my own pipes this morning. Stupid pancakes." 

"Dean! Really?" barked Sam. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Too loud?" 

"Just a little!" Sam huffed. "Okay, Cas, you were about to say?" 

Castiel sighed. "I have tried to 'take care of business,' as you put it. While normally angels don't participate in that kind of behavior, I have seen enough of mankind in action to understand the mechanics. I just can't - it doesn't - I am unable to successfully complete the task. If anything, it is even worse after a failed attempt. Clearly I am either doing something wrong, or it works differently for angels." 

Sam scratched the back of his head. Dean walked around the room, rubbing the back of his neck. Castiel simply sat there miserably. The air was thick with tension and embarrassment. 

Sam stood looking out the front window with his hands clasped at his chin as he reviewed the facts. "So, lots of porn. Carnal thoughts. Blue balls. I think we have a solid picture of the situation, Cas." 

"Better picture than we really need to have, doncha think, Sammy?" muttered Dean. 

Sam ignored Dean's commentary and kept going. "I just don't see how we can help you with this." He turned to face Castiel. "What do you think we can do about this?" 

Cas raised his head, regarding them with utter seriousness. "Fuck me." 

The quiet was unbroken for several moments. Even Dean's reaction took time to come to a head. 

" _WHAT_? What the _FUCK_? You want us to FUCK you?" Dean had to stop and catch his breath, counting the objections on his fingers. " _ONE!_ What makes you even think that we fuck guys? And _TWO_ , why do you need _us_ to fuck you?" He looked at his two extended fingers like there should be more objections, but he had to leave it at two for the moment. 

Sam was simply standing frozen, his jaw dropped. He closed it at Dean's outburst, but was shaken up by Castiel's request. "Cas, I - you want - but _why_? I don't understand what difference that makes for you, aside from whether or not that would even be something we could do. Which I'm not saying it is." 

Castiel nodded. "I understand. It is a lot to ask. Dean, you ask what makes me think this is acceptable to you, this 'fucking guys.' I think you have forgotten how all-encompassing my vision is. I have in fact seen you fuck guys many times. The gender of your sexual partners seems to make little difference in your selection." 

"Hey, who said you could be Peeping Tom? It's my personal business who I choose to fuck!" 

Castiel stood up and began to pace in the small room. "As to why I need you, I have a theory. I believe it is due to my angelic nature that I cannot sexually function in a solo, empty manner. Angels are warriors, but angels are also vessels of love. We carry God's love to man. With love being so integral to my nature, I believe that it is therefore a necessary component for me to function successfully at sex. To simply 'get myself off,' as you put it, is unnatural to angels. It is in the giving and taking of love that sex reaches its true essence, and therefore so do we." He stopped pacing and faced them. "Between the love I feel for you both as human beings and my Father's creations, the affection I believe you hold for me, and your own mutual love, there is an ample emotional supply to sustain the physical acts of sex. We share mutual trust - we've all held each other's existence in our hands. If that is not enough for us to share the intimacy of sex . . ." He shrugged. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other with shock still ebbing from their faces. Dean cleared his throat. "Cas, would you mind just giving us a minute here?" 

Sam chimed in, "Yeah, we'd like to talk about this between us for a moment, if you don't mind?" 

"Of course," said the angel. "I will not listen in unless you call my name." And he blinked out. 

Dean smacked his forehead. "Dude! What the fuck! What are we gonna do here? I hate to refuse him when he's asking for help, but - really? We're gonna fuck the angel?" 

"Hey, for all we know, he wants to fuck us, Dean. No one said he's gotta be the bottom." 

Dean's eyes got even rounder. "Hey, I am _not_ bottoming here. I am strictly top material, got that? You wanna bottom for angel-dick there, you go right ahead, Sammy." He rubbed his hands over his face before walking to the little cooler and pulling a beer out. 

"Well, we can talk about that with him, I guess. If we're going to do this. _Are_ we going to do this, Dean?" 

Dean wiped his mouth after a long pull at his beer. "Goddamn, Sammy, that guy has done an amazing amount of shit for us. He has saved us more times than I can freakin' count right now. It's not like either of us haven't walked on the rainbow side of the street before. On the other hand, that means you and me -" Dean coughed. "You and me are gonna be in action together. We're not gonna be _together_ together, but there's gonna be dicks and balls in play and, well, contact happens, you know? Is that too freaky for you?" 

Sam shivered for a second as he thought about being naked with Dean, maybe touching or being touched by his gorgeous, sexy, older brother. He'd never considered any physical involvement between them - Dean _was_ his brother, and Sam had never planned to reveal his incestuous desires - but now his head reeled with what this encounter might offer. His dick agreed, hardening inside his jeans. Sam tried to turn away from Dean in a natural manner as he choked out "No, Dean. With all the freaky supernatural shit we deal with? A three-way with an angel doesn't even register as a little kinky." 

"Okay then. Cas! Cas!" Castiel materialized directly behind Dean. 

"Yes, Dean?" 

Dean spilled some of his beer. "Dammit, Cas! Stop sneaking up on me! Okay, so me and Sammy agreed - we're in. But there's a couple of rules. One, no one and nothing is going in my ass. And two: see rule number one." 

"Got it, Dean. Nothing in your ass. Sam, do you have any conditions?" 

"Uh, no, Cas. I'm willing to just let this play out and I'll speak up if anything is uncomfortable along the way, okay? And, Cas - that goes for you too. If either Dean or I do anything that you don't like or makes you uncomfortable, just say so." 

"I will, Sam. Thank you." 

Dean put his beer down. "Okay, then! Let's get this show on the road!" He reached for his T-shirt and promptly peeled it off, then started unzipping his jeans. 

Sam closed the curtains hastily. Castiel watched Dean until Sam came up and asked, "Hang up your coat, Cas?" He slipped the angel's trenchcoat off and hung it on a hook by the door. Dean was untying his boots, his jeans hanging open at his crotch, his biceps flexing as he moved. Sam continued undressing Cas, who seemed unaware of how to proceed. "C'mon, Cas, now your suit. Can't get to the good stuff till you're undressed, buddy." Off came the suit jacket, the tie, and then Castiel finally started moving, unbuttoning his shirt and neatly folding it over the back of the chair. Sam stepped back and slipped off his own overshirt, then peeled off his T-shirt. Castiel stopped moving and stared at Sam, his eyes moving across Sam's impressively sculpted chest and roving down his abs. Castiel moved forward and reverently spread his hand across one curved pec, gently massaging it, then scratching his fingertips through the dark chest hair over Sam's sternum. He slid his hand down Sam's abs, then back up to rub a finger over one nipple, watching intently as it hardened. 

Sam's breath caught with Castiel's touches, the angel's cool hand making his own skin feel hot. The wonder on Castiel's face was exciting - Sam felt like Cas found him beautiful. Castiel stepped back to start removing his trousers and Sam did the same, unfastening his belt and unzipping his jeans to let them drop at his feet. Stepping out of them, he took hold of the waistband of his boxer briefs, but Castiel caught his hand. "May I?" he asked, and Sam nodded. Castiel ran his hand over the sizable bulge that Sam was already sporting, squeezing it before he pulled the waistband down. Sam's cock sprang free, more than half-hard and meaty, and Sam ran a big hand over it, stroking himself a couple of times. Castiel's own boxers were tented as he stared wide-eyed at Sam's erection. The angel's focused attention spiked Sam's excitement, and his cock stiffened further. 

Sam turned to look at Dean and saw that he was completely naked and stroking his hard-on. Dean was well-muscled, although not as heavily built as Sam, and his cock was slightly shorter but almost as thick as his brother's. Each brother had a lifetime of fighting and hard work reflected in their bodies; both their muscular physiques and scar-riddled skin spoke of it. Sam knew every scar on Dean's body, since he had sewn most of them up, but he never got to openly appreciate how handsome and sexy his brother was. It was mesmerizing to do so now. Sam didn't know if he would get to touch Dean at all tonight, but to simply bask in his masculine beauty was an unexpected pleasure. 

Castiel was naked now, having finally shed his boxers, and his cock was flushed and hard, the pink flesh standing out from his fair skin and dark pubic hair. He was trembling, and Sam's instinct was to wrap his arms around Cas' smaller, frailer body. He could feel Castiel's bones, and his much smaller size - he barely came to Sam's shoulder - triggered a nurturing feeling in Sam. He reached for the angel's chin and tipped his face up for a kiss - a gentle one at first, but it quickly deepened as Sam's tongue slipped in between Castiel's soft, pink lips. Castiel moaned as the kiss went on until he gasped for air. 

Suddenly Dean was standing right next to Sam, tilting Castiel's face to his for a kiss as well. Sam watched Dean's jaw work, his lips moving against Castiel's, Cas' body leaning into Dean's. Sam ran one hand down Castiel's back to his ass, squeezing one cheek and then the other, his hand easily spanning each globe. He looked at Dean, who was planting a fresh kiss on Castiel, and threw caution to the wind. When was this ever going to happen again? He placed his other hand on Dean's ass and gave it the same treatment. Sam's hips flexed as he sought to rut against something, his cock slipping between the bodies of the other two men. They were all rubbing together now, groaning universally at the sensation of hot, hard flesh sliding against one another. Sam moaned as he felt his cock leaking steadily and suspected Dean's and Castiel's were as well, as their cocks became slipperier while they moved together. 

"Let's . . uh! Fuck . . . let's get on the bed," groaned Dean. They pulled apart enough to crawl onto the bed, Castiel taking the middle. Dean and Sam took turns kissing him, their hands gliding all over his body, stroking his cock, playing with his balls. Castiel whimpered as his body reacted to the lascivious touches; his hips jerking and feet pushing against the sheets, one hand firmly planted on each brother. Dean smiled as he watched Castiel get lost in pleasure, jacking his own cock every so often. Sam couldn't help grinning too - it was so absurd, this whole scenario was crazy, but fuck if Castiel wasn't delectable as he lay between them, all hot and needy. They reassured Cas as they played with him, whispering that they loved him, that he was safe with them, that they would give him everything he wanted. Sam felt a rare emotional freedom in this moment, in addition to his physical enjoyment, and he was touched to see Dean being similarly open as they indulged in naked cuddling with Castiel. 

Sam thought how pretty Cas' pale body looked, all spread out on the bed, his stiff, ruddy cock sticking up. And Dean - Dean was all naked and gorgeous, fair skin and freckles, and Sam didn't think he was going to be able to control himself. Dean hadn't rebuffed Sam's ass squeeze, and hell if this wasn't a once-in-a-lifetime situation. Sam rutted hard against Castiel's hip as he reached a long arm out and cupped his hand behind Dean's head. He pulled gently and had just enough time to see Dean's surprised expression before his mouth was on Dean's plush lips. Sam thought he might come just from that kiss; the exquisite pressure of those full, lush lips pressed against his own, tasting the heat of his brother's mouth. Sam's tongue pushed and Dean's mouth gave as he opened his lips and let Sam in. Sam could hear Castiel's moans, the angel crooning how hot it was to watch the brothers kissing. Sam slid his hand down from Dean's head to his dick, wrapping long fingers around the rigid flesh, running his thumb over the spongy head and feeling pre-come oozing out as Dean twitched in his hand. 

Dean pulled back to catch his breath and stared at Sam. "Sammy, what . . .?" he asked huskily. "Do you - is this really what you want, little brother?" The shock Sam first saw in his eyes was fading now, and now Sam saw . . . want. Need. Dean's face was open in a way Sam had never seen it before, and his emotions were clearly written there - love, desire, and not a little bit of fear. "Sammy, this is - are you _sure_?" 

Castiel spoke gruffly. "Do not fear, Dean. You two are soulmates. You are brothers only in this life. Your destinies are shared in all ways, including sexually." He kissed Sam deeply, his body arching up against the younger Winchester, then turned to similarly buss Dean. "This is why I wanted - why I _needed_ \- you two to lie with me. The love between you is a power all its own. You honor me by letting me share it with you tonight." 

It was blurry after that - a dream filled with urgent touches and slick flesh and moans. At one point, Sam slowly sank into Castiel's body, Sam's sheer size overwhelming the vessel's smaller frame. Castiel's heat and tightness made Sam groan deeply, while the angel cried out with pleasure as he came and came. Dean kissed and touched and rutted on Castiel as they fucked, avidly watching Sam pull out of and plunge into Castiel's hole again and again. Then Cas rode Dean as Sam knelt and rubbed his cock against Castiel's cleft. Sam came all over Castiel's ass as the angel spurted across Dean's belly, collapsing on Dean as he emptied his balls inside Cas. 

They rested in a sticky pile, quietly touching and kissing each other until Castiel mentioned watching a spit-roast in a porno, and how he'd found it a turn-on. He wondered aloud about how it would feel to be in one. Sam promptly flipped him onto all fours, thoroughly fucking him while Dean stuck his cock in the angel's sweet, wide mouth, teaching Castiel how to suck a dick before face-fucking him and climaxing down his throat. Cas quivered the entire time, almost short-circuiting on the ecstasy the Winchesters wreaked on him, spattering come all over the sheets. 

As often as they kissed Cas, Sam and Dean kissed each other, their mouths conveying what their words could not yet. Sam touched his brother shyly at first, but quickly gained confidence as they moved more passionately together. Castiel was always there with a word, a touch, a kiss to reassure them. By the time they finished the spit-roast, Sam was ready to take that last step. 

The three lovers were tangled together, impossibly sticky and sweaty, limbs intertwined. Sam felt his cock start to harden again as he looked at the other two, momentarily sated yet still with hands moving on each other. He tugged at Dean's hand, pulling him over to Sam's side and kissing him intensely, his tongue fucking between Dean's swollen lips. Dean's sleepy green eyes looked into Sam's hazel ones, widening at what they saw. "Dude, seriously? Fucking stamina, swear to God . . ." 

"I'm inspired by the incredibly hot, sexy men in my bed," Sam whispered. "But there's one more thing I wanna do tonight . . ." 

Dean looked at him seriously. "I'm not saying I won't ever bottom for you, but I don't know about tonight." 

Sam gaped at him. He hadn't meant to even hint at Dean bottoming, and he was immensely touched that Dean would consider it, given his earlier statement about things not going in his ass. "Dude . . . wow. If you want to think about bottoming at some point, that would be amazing. But tonight, I was going to offer to bottom for _you_." He kissed his brother again, watching Dean's face for any hint that he'd gone too far. "Please . . . fuck me, big brother. Fuck me now, while we're in this fucking amazing bed with the fucking hot angel. Please . . ." His long fingers caressed Dean's face before moving to Castiel's body, stroking up and down Cas' chest and stopping frequently to twist and roll his nipples. Castiel whimpered at the caresses before kissing Sam deeply, then turning to kiss Dean with Sam's saliva still moist on his lips. 

As soon as Dean heard Sam's request, his arousal appeared to be renewed, despite the pleasures they'd already experienced. His cock began fattening up and he was breathing heavier as he rolled up to his knees, moving between Sam's legs and spreading his thighs to reach his hole. "Cas, come here," Dean murmured, and Castiel joined him. "Look how pretty," Dean said softly, running his fingertips over Sam's balls and down the tender skin behind them, circling his puckered opening. Castiel nodded in agreement, his left hand joining Dean's on Sam's body as his right slowly jerked his own cock. "Suck, Cas," Dean said, slipping two fingers into Castiel's mouth. "Get them really wet and slippery." 

Sam lay there watching Dean and Cas, his hand gently slipping up and down his thickening cock. Dean decided his fingers were slick enough and began to push them into Sam's hole. Castiel watched closely as Dean rubbed Sam's belly and rolled his balls in their soft sac while his fingers pushed in and pulled out, deeper and deeper. "Watch it stretch, Cas. It's so tiny, right? But it stretches around my fingers so nicely, and it's gonna stretch even more around my dick. Fuck!" Dean shivered in anticipation. 

Castiel put his hand back on Sam, stroking his cock, caressing his balls. "These bodies," he murmured, "they're so exquisitely made. This skin is so delicate, yet so elastic." He ran his fingers around Sam's hole as it stretched with Dean's fingers in it. "And here so rigid, like iron, but sheathed in velvet." He slowly pumped his fist around Sam's cock. 

The extra fingers moving on his cock, balls, and hole drove Sam a little crazy, supplying a teasing stimulation that electrified his dick and his mind alike. "Dean! That's enough! Fuck me, man, please! Fuck me!" Sam's voice was urgent. Castiel gave a tiny moan as his own cock jerked, a clear thread of pre-come drooling from the slit. 

Dean gave his dick a couple of rough strokes, smearing his own pre-come around as it blurted out. He put the head of his cock against Sam's hole and began to push. Cas watched with rapt attention as Dean's thick cock slowly vanished inside Sam. Sam moaned and panted as Dean entered him, holding himself as still as he could. He still couldn't entirely believe that his big brother was becoming his lover. When Dean finally bottomed out, he froze. Cas kissed Dean, running his hands down Dean's chest and taut belly to where he was joined with Sam. Castiel rubbed Sam's stretched skin and the root of Dean's cock, circling around it with his fingers. Dean stayed motionless inside Sam, giving him time to adjust before moving again. Sam could tell how much that control cost Dean, as he felt Dean quivering as he fought to stay still. 

Sam relaxed around Dean's cock and gasped, "Okay. I'm good - move, Dean! Please, move! I can't - I need -" and he whimpered as his hips snapped up. 

"Okay, Sam - I gotcha. Gonna fuck you the best I can, give you everything you ever wanted, baby boy." Dean started moving slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in again. "Goddamn, Sammy, you're so damn tight. So hot. Driving me crazy here . . .fuck!" Sam groaned and smacked the mattress with one widespread hand as the other reached for his own cock. Dean's thrusts ratcheted up his fervor by leaps and bounds. He loved feeling Dean fucking him, and he loved knowing that it was Dean - _Dean_ , who he'd loved his whole life - inside him this very minute. 

Castiel watched Dean pushing into his little brother and Sam's body jerking in response. He saw little beads of pre-come oozing from the slit of Sam's cock and bent to taste it, flicking his tongue into the slit and making Sam shout. "Fuck! Cas! Oh, God . . ." Dean started pumping faster, Sam clenching his ass to meet every thrust. Castiel intently followed the two men in action, his own cock bobbing along with Sam's. He ran his hand over Sam's pecs and belly, his palm dampened by the sheen of sweat coating Sam's flushed skin. 

Unable to simply observe any longer, Castiel swung one leg over Sam's hips, facing Dean. He grabbed Dean's face and kissed him sloppily, mashing his tongue and lips into Dean's. Dean grunted and held the back of Castiel's head as they kissed with wide open mouths and searching tongues. Dean continued to rock forcefully into Sam's body as Castiel kept kissing him. 

Sam's prick jutted up between Castiel and Dean, hard and red, strings of pre-come glistening on it as more dribbled out. Castiel pulled back from Dean and stroked the intrusive cock, smearing the clear fluid over the head and down the shaft, eliciting more groans from a captive Sam. The pale globes of Castiel's ass enticed Sam and he began rubbing and squeezing them, running a probing finger down the cleft. He rubbed Cas' puffy, well-fucked hole, nudging a fingertip into it and cursing hoarsely when he found the muscles were still loose and slick from the earlier fucks. Sam slid his finger all the way inside and gently rubbed Castiel's prostate, making him shudder and whine helplessly. Cas kept tugging on Sam's cock but grabbed his own dick as well, enclosing them together between his two hands. Castiel panted as their paired cocks drooled fresh pre-come, lubricating them so he could jack them easily with his clasped hands, swirling his thumbs over the heads and into the slits. 

It didn't take long for a chain reaction to ignite, as each man succumbed to the inevitable. Castiel blew first, wailing as Sam finger-fucked his hole while the angel continued jerking their cocks. His thighs convulsed around Sam's hips as Castiel shot his load all over his own hands and Dean's belly. Sam's orgasm hit as an acute reaction to Castiel's cock and ass spasming against Sam's body, while he was already half out of his mind from Dean fucking hard into him. His hips bucked wildly underneath Castiel's body, and Sam practically jack-knifed as he spurted over Dean and Castiel both, yelling as he fell back on the wrecked bed. Dean had no hope of control after his lovers' climaxed; his cock pulsed come deep inside Sam's ass as he curled into the angel's sated body. Dean and Castiel both collapsed next to Sam on the bed, all three of them completely drained and utterly satisfied. 

Dean and Castiel were both asleep in moments, heads close together on a pillow. Sam weakly rolled off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He sketchily cleaned himself off and returned to the bed with a couple of damp washcloths and a towel. Tenderly, he wiped off Cas and Dean, throwing all the towels into a corner afterward. He pulled the blanket off the other bed and covered his lovers, kissing both of them softly, then crawling underneath the blanket himself, spooning up against Dean's back and reaching a hand over to Castiel's hip. The warmth of the other bodies immediately soothed Sam, and with the incredible memories of the night swirling in his head, he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
